Bad Ends
A Bad End is a specialized game over where the Player transforms into a monstergirl, effectively ending his quest. There are over 100 Bad Ends, with some as simple as losing to an enemy, and some as tricky as using an item in a specific location. Very WiP!!! Forest Zone * Ending A1 - Liar Liar:' ' Lie to the mansion owner * Ending A2 - Addiction: Lose to the Holstaurus * Ending A3 - Honey Trap: Lose to a Honey Bee * Ending A4 - A True Honor: Lose to a Hornet * Ending A5 - Absolute Power: Lose to Arachne * Ending A6 - Slice of Life: Eat the Cheese * Ending A7 - Fluid Hunt: Lose to the Slime * Ending A8 - Stay Awhile and Listen: 'Exhaust all the questions for the tutorial girl * Ending A9 - 'Hooters: Lose to the Owl Mage * Ending A10 - A Ribbiting Existence: Lose to a Giant Frog * Ending A11 - Sweet Behind: Lose to the Pollen Drunk Honey Bee * Ending A12 - Pillars to the Temple: Lose to the Greenworm Coastal Zone * Ending B1 - [[The Littlest Mermaid|'The Littlest Mermaid']]: Lose to a Mermaid * Ending B2 - Beneath the Light: Lose to a Sea Goddess' Priestess * Ending B3 - 'Under da Sea': Wear the Red Beret * Ending B4 - Plenty of Fish in the Sea: Lose to the Sea Bishop as male * Ending B5 - The Catch of a Lifetime: Lose to the Sea Bishop as a mermaid * Ending B6 - Charybdis Chow: Lose to Charybdis * Ending B7 - Boredom: Lose to Scylla as male * Ending B8 - Outlet of Love: Lose to Scylla as a mermaid * Ending B9 - Deep Dark Depths: Lose to the Kraken as male, and accept her offer * Ending B10 - Die with Dignity?: Lose to the Kraken as male, and decline her offer * Ending B11 - The Saviour: Lose to the Kraken as a mermaid * Ending B12 - Magic Cucumber: Lose to a Kappa * Ending B13 - Kappativated: Lose to a Kappa in the Nereid Cave * Ending B14- One Track Mind: Lose to a Sahaguin * Ending B15 - [[Sisters in Crime|'Sisters in Crime']]: Lose to the Nereid * Ending B16 - Backup Singer: Lose to the Siren * Ending B17 - [[Flow Rider|'Flow Rider']]: Lose to the Sea Slime * Ending B18 - A Clean Slate: Lose to the Crab Girl * Ending B19 - Coconut Grass: Drink the Bahama Mama * Ending B20 - Humans is Stupid: Lose to a Sahaguin Raider * Ending B21 - Saltwater Sweetie: Lose to the Flow Kelp * Ending B22 - Love Beneath the Gaslight: Lose to the Human Raider * Ending B23 - Physician, H-Eel Thyself Demon Zone * Ending C1 - [[Impressive|'Impressive']]: Lose to an Imp * Ending C2 - Imprisoned: Lose to the Arch Imp * Ending C3 - Good Impression: Accept the head Imp's offer after beating the Arch Imp * Ending C4 - Predator’s Prey: Lose to a Warden Succubus * Ending C5 - What a Tool: Lose to the Lesser Succubus * Ending C6 - Every Suck You Take: Lose to the Pigtailed Succubus * Ending C7 - [[Self Made King|'Self Made King']]: Lose to a Succubus * Ending C8 - Pipe Dreams of Wet Dreams: Lose to Amarya as male * Ending C9 - Banana Split: Use 'split' as female * Ending C10 - Head Hunting: Let the lust meter overflow three times as female * Ending C11 - Reroll: Lose to Amarya as female * Ending C12 - Filled With Faith: Lose to a Nun * Ending C13 - Keeper of Confessions: Lose to the Dark Priest * Ending C14 - The Flower Clad in Black: Lose to the Roper * Ending C15 - [[Resistance is Futile|'Resistance is Futile']]: Lose to Chastity * Ending C16 - [[Heaven on Earth|'Heaven on Earth']]: Lose to Sonia's Eternal Judgement * Ending C17 - [[Hell is other People|'Hell is other People']]: Lose to Gaia's Eternal Punishment * Ending C18 - [[Bridging the Gap|'Bridging the Gap']]: Lose to the Twins in any other way * Ending C19 - Like no one ever was: Enter the mirror and approach the paladins * Ending C20 - [[Ambience|'Ambience']]: Use the piano * Ending C21 - [[Poster Girl|'Poster Girl']]: Lose to a Witch and say Yes * Ending C22 - [[Broom Rider|'Broom Rider']]: Lose to a Witch and say No * Ending C23 - [[Attack of the Living Dildo|'Attack of the Living Dildo']]: Check Baphomet's wardrobe and fail the QTE * Ending C24 - [[On the Flipside|'On the Flipside']]: Enter the mirror and drink the Weakening Potion twice * Ending C25 - [[Baphomet’s Boytoy|'Baphomet’s Boytoy']]: Drink the Weakening Potion twice, or let the timer run out * Ending C26 - [[Life in the Driver’s Seat|'Life in the Driver’s Seat']]: Lose to Baphomet and pass the QTE * Ending C27 - Backseat Driver: Lose to Baphomet and fail the QTE * Ending C28 - [[Na na na na na na na na Were-Bat!|'Na na na na na na na na Were-Bat!']]: Lose to a Were-Bat * Ending C29 - Snap Trapper: Fail the alligator QTE * Ending C30 - Gator Gangbanger: Lose to the Stranger * Ending C31 - Once Bitten: Lose to a Dhampir * Ending C32 - Pale Maiden: Lose to Alaru * Ending C33 - Drowned Regret: Lose to Draculara * Ending C34 - [[Her Legacy|'Her Legacy']]: Lose to Draculara * Ending C35 - Blue Blooded: Lose to Draculara * Ending C36 - [[In Control|'In Control']]: Lose to the Dark Slime * Ending C37 - Tale as Old As Time: Fail at sorting the books 4 times Desolate Zone * Ending D1 - The Zombie Whored: Fail to escape the zombies * Ending D2 - From My Cold Dead Hands: Succumb to the zombie virus on the Streets * Ending D3 - Let me patch you up (Zombie) Nurse * Ending D4 - Quest for the Cure (Zombie) Subject * Ending D5 - Drop Dead Gorgeous: Succumb to the zombie virus in the Mall * Ending D6 - Till Death Do Us Part (Zombie) Bride * Ending D7 - Burger Baroness: Order the Super Special in the Mall * Ending D8 - All better now? (Nurse) * Ending D9 - Green Thumbs (Alraune) * Ending D10- Feathered Duster (Kikimora) * Ending D11 - Don't Lose Your Head Over It!: Lose to the Dullahan * Ending D12 - A Rock and a Hard Place: Lose to the Gargoyle * Ending D13 - Overload (Lich) * Ending D14 - A Change in Management (Lich) * Ending D15 - Nice or Naughty? * Ending D16 - Naughty or Nice? * Ending D17 - Reindeer Games * Ending D18 - By the Reins (Christmas) * Ending D19 - Spineless: Fail the skeleton QTE * Ending D20 - A Bloody Mess: Lose to the Ghoul * Ending D21 - Queen Bitch (Werewolf) * Ending D22 - A Heated Affair (Dog Girl) * Ending D23 - [[Dancing to a Different Tune|'Dancing to a Different Tune']] (Pole Dancer) * Ending D24 - [[Bouncing Busts of Blonde Bimbo Bunnies|'Bouncing Busts of Blonde Bimbo Bunnies']] (Bunnygirl) * Ending D25 - Cottontail (Bunnygirl) * Ending D26 - How I learned to stop worrying and love the slime (Parasite Slime) * Ending D27 - Slimed and Mind (Parasite Slime Queen) * Ending D28 - Trapped! (Succubus) * Ending D29 - Corrupted (Succubus) * Ending D30 - A Lust for Gold (Mimic) * Ending D31 - It's a trap! (Mimic) * Ending D32 - No Strings Attached (Marionette) * Ending D33 - Bustin’ makes me feel good!: Lose to the Ghost * Ending D34 - Dolls Aren’t Just for Little Girls!: Lose to the Living Doll * Ending D35 - A Match Forced in Heaven: Touch the flowers in the church, say I Do * Ending D36 - Unholy Matrimony: Fail to get properly ready before the wedding * Ending D37 - Linked by Love: Get ready for the wedding, say I Do * Ending D38 - I am the Law!: Fail to escape the jail Desert Zone * Ending E1 - Riddle Me This: Lose to the Sphinx * Ending E2 - Are You My Mummy?: Lose to a Mummy * Ending E3 - A Sticky End: Fail the QTE to get to the chest * Ending E4 - Night of the Tentacle: Fall through the hole in the pyramid * Ending E5 - Stuck: Get stuck in the pyramid hole * Ending E6 - The Shifting Scales: Lose to the Anubis and the Pharaoh * Ending E7 - Heirhead: Lose to the Pharaoh with the Scarab Pendant equipped * Ending E8 - How The Mighty Have Fallen: Lose to the Pharaoh with the Golden Blade equipped * Ending E9 - [[Long Live The Queen|'Long Live The Queen']]: Lose to the Pharaoh * Ending E10 - [[Ascendant|'Ascendant']]: Fail the minigame after defeating the Pharaoh * Ending E11 - Pick Your Poison: Lose to the Manticore * Ending E12 - Cexigua: Lose to a tongueless Sandwurm * Ending E13 - Surrogacy: Get captured by the Echidna * Ending E14 - Mother of all Monsters: Lose to the Echidna * Ending E15 - [[Cock Roach|'Cock Roach']]: Lose to a Devil Bug * Ending E16 - PermanAnt Residence: Lose to Ant Arachne * Ending E17 - [[A Web of Lies|'A Web of Lies']]: Defeat Arachne, choose 'Another spider?' and fail the QTE * Ending E18 - It’s only Natural (Archeology) * Ending E19 - Go Down in Prehistory (Archeology) * Ending E20 - [[Outbreak|'Outbreak']]: Equip the Harem Girl Outfit on all party members * Ending E21 - Pricked: Give the Strange Fish to Bastet, and drink the water * Ending E22 - Ye Mighty, And Despair!: Enter the oasis in the bottom left corner of the desert * Ending E23 - Sting Operation: Get stung by a scorpion * Ending E24 - Cat Got Your Tongue?: Fuck Bastet twice * Ending E25 - Golden Girls: Wish for gold in the Genie Lamp * Ending E26 - Back to Reality: Wish to return to the real world in the Genie Lamp * Ending E27 - Wish Granted: See ending entry for details * Ending E28 - Fallen Warrior: Lose to a Lizardwoman * Ending E29 - Hot and Unbothered: Use the hot spring five times * Ending E30 - Friends Forever, Stick Together: Interact with the red slime too much Category:Bad Ends